<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell On Earth by LemonCat64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044714">Hell On Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCat64/pseuds/LemonCat64'>LemonCat64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm making this up with little regard to the actual cannon.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCat64/pseuds/LemonCat64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell on Earth. Demons have finally did it, got to Earth. They are creating mass destruction and death all around. The only one able to fight them; The Doom Slayer. But as the Doom Slayer traveled the world on his genocide quest, he left notes. Pieces of information that can be used against the demons. Essentially creating a field guide for a successor should need be. Not that it is going to be needed. He is the Doom Slayer after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen. I don't give a hot crap about most of the cannon when I am writing this. So long story short. Don't complain about this being not canonically correct. OK? OK. If it bothers you go cry to your mommy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year was 2098. Hell's forces had over run the Earth. Fire, death, and dead rabbits raged out of control. Demons were everywhere, and most people were dead. But as most hopeless situations are, a glimmer of hope had emerged. To some he is a legend, to others a hero. The Doom Slayer. He would come in Earths more desperate hour.</p><p>Maxwell ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Over his shoulder was slung the unconscious body of his eight year old sister. Maxwell himself was fifteen, his parents were killed only moments ago by a Cacodemon. (Which he would later learn the name of.) Maxwell kept running, knowing that slowing down or stopping meant death. Maxwell looked behind to see that around fifty imps now perused in place of a Cacodemon. (He would as alter learn what an Imp was.) Maxwell ran faster, into the upcoming wall. With a loud THUD he crashed into the large piece of cement. Maxwell looked dumbfounded at the wall.</p><p>"Where the hell did that come from?" he muttered under his breath. Maxwell turned around again. They were getting closer even now. Maxwell closed his eyes and waited. After a few moments, nothing happened. Maxwell opened his eyes to see a man clad in green with a shotgun sending the demons back to hell. Maxwell watched in awe as this man saved his and his sisters life. After about five minutes the fifty demons that followed turned to zero. All of then had been killed. The green man turned to Maxwell. He didn't say anything, but the intentions were clear. What are you doing kid, you could've been killed. The green man walked up to Maxwell, and grabbed something from behind his back. It was a shotgun. The green man cocked the shotgun and walked towards the still trapped Maxwell.</p><p> "No. No! Please, stop!" Maxwell screamed as the man got closer. Soon, the green man was only a few inches away from Maxwell. Then, the green man placed the shotgun into Maxwell's hand.</p><p> Maxwell looked confused. Why was this man handing him a shotgun? The man then gave him a med kit and a pistol. On the side of the pistol. None had ammo. "There's no ammo. How am I supposed to use this?" Maxwell asked. Then fast as lightning the man in green ripped the pistol out of Maxwell's hand and shot ten times. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. Then he handed the pistol back to Maxwell. "So they just have unlimited ammo. Got it." Maxwell then looked over his shoulder. His sister was still asleep. Good.</p><p> When Maxwell looked back the man was gone. But on the ground where he stood was a small book. On the cover read How To Slay: A Slayers Guide To Ripping and Tearing. Maxwell smiled. He and his sister might get through this after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>